


Rod

by LewdLayton



Series: Lewd Limericks [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdLayton/pseuds/LewdLayton
Summary: Part of a collection of single-verse lewd limericks I improvised to amuse my girlfriend whilst drifting off to sleep one night.





	Rod

> **There was a guy name Rod**
> 
> **He like children touching his rod**
> 
> **Lazy assonance, good**
> 
> **Poor rhyming, better**
> 
> **This pedo Is a heavy petter**


End file.
